Unanswered Questions
by Stray Angel1
Summary: The squeal to why. Some questions might become answered... maybe... T for now, but that could change.
1. Chapter 1

The story is not over yet. There is much more to be done between Kagome, Sesshomaru, and co. So let us start the new adventure.

Kagome had been living within her new home for many years now. She was now a very beautiful women and had grown out in all the right places. Her hair had grown out much longer and seemed to be more of a darker raven black then before. Her eyes where the same color brown as they always had been. Even though this was Kagome's human side that had grown, her demon side had done the same. She opted to stay in her human form.

Kagome had grown accustom to living in the castle with her Sesshomaru and adopted daughter Rin. Rin had grown up quite well and was becoming quite the lady Men of noble blood have come to notice this along with some demons. Rin was not much up to the idea of finding a mate, when Sesshomaru thought it was best. Kagome wanted Rin to find the right person to spend her life with just has she had.

Sesshomaru had changed as well. His cold icy heart had melted a bit towards everyone. Though Kagome got almost all of his love along with Rin, others have come into his kindness.

Kagome had seen her friends off and on. The baby had been born with no complications and Sango and Miroku loved her very much and named her Kira. Shippo was growing into a handsome young man and was getting the beast education he could get.

Kagome's family was doing well for themselves. Her grandfather had pasted away, but Kagome was able to be by his side at the time. She had eased his pain away by using her miko powers. She had learn how to use her powers by another miko of high stature. Kagome's brother was a man now and was doing quite well for himself. He had become a teacher in a elementary school. Her mother was doing well for herself. She was not alone in the home that once had so many people within its doors, because Sango and Miroku built a home not too far from her home. It was almost in on the same lot.

The years had gone by fast. Kagome had not only looked for the jewel shards, but finished her training with Sesshomaru and was almost finished with her miko training. The hunt though had not been going so well. Sesshomaru didn't want her running about alone and he did not have all the time in the world to go with her. Kagome had secretly gone off more then once with Kirara ever since Sango gave her to Kagome. Kagome could no longer do so, because Kirara was with children. No one truly know how.

It was moon less night and Kagome was walking though that garden that Rin and her self had brought back to life. When she felt Sesshomaru's eye wonder off of her silo wet, she ran off to Rin's room. By the time the demon lord looked back she was gone. With a low growl he shook his head. "What am I going to do with you my love."

When the woman got to the room, she found a ready to practice Rin. Kagome had been secretly training the girl in combat and so on. The two did it late at night when Sesshomaru would be working in his study. Tonight was one of those nights. Kagome had noticed that Rin was not being trained in any self defense of any kind. She thought that her training her would not go over well with Sesshomaru, so they did it in secret.

When the two made it to the well finished dojo Kagome went strait to work on teaching her pupil on little tricks to get away from and opponent.

Rin had been a fast learner though all their sessions together, but there where things that Kagome started to not think she herself could teach the young woman.

They practiced well into the night, before Kagome noticed the girl before her start to tier. "We shall call it a night. Rin go get some well deserved sleep."

"Thank you mom! I was starting to get tired. Its quite a work out you know." Leaving behind her mother figure Rin went to take a quick bath and then she was off to bed.

Kagome looked around the dojo remembering her training with the lord or most of the time one of with his caption or another solider. They all thought that she was a quick leaner and was exceptional with a bow. She also had come to be good with a sword or two daggers of a longer length. She also came to think about how she had to fight to get some servants to listen to her. She was not welcomed by all in the demon lord home.

Kagome walked out of the dojo in search of Kirara. She found the small cat demon laying next to another semi-look-a-like cat, but was of different color. Kagome smiled down at the two. She had wished that all her friends could be happen and most of them had. There was one that was always on her mind.

"I haven't been back there for so long. I should go visit." Kagome said to herself as she walked off to her and her mates room to find him sleeping silently in their bed. She went over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was a silent good bye. She then walked over to a closet to get some cloths. She had many kimonos, some fighting outfits, and a few miko outfits. She changed into a fighting outfit and pack a few other pieces. Kagome then went back over to the bed and took one last look at her lover, before she took her sword, daggers, and her bow along with arrows.

Leaving the room she found her way to the stables. She had asked Sesshomaru to get her some horses since she had always wanted one. He had gotten her two and told her that she would have to take care of the animals. He hadn't much cared for them.

She walked up to the two horses. One was a pure white, while the other was a midnight black. She took the black one out and got him read to go. When he was all bridled and saddled up they took off into that night.

Then next morning Sesshomaru wandered about his home looking for his mate. He had gone to bed without her and was now not all too sure that was such a good idea. He had asked everyone in the castle and was told that they had not seen her since last night.

Rin soon came up to her adopted father. She was not as worried as he was about Kagomes ware bouts. "My lord. I went to the stables to see if the horses where still here. Rin only saw one. That must mean that Kagome took the other one. Right?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment and with a frustrated sigh said, "I be leave you are right Rin." With that he went off to his study to await the return of his mate.

It had taken Kagome what was left of the night and a good portion of the day to get to where she was headed. She stopped in a clearing that had once been cut down. Memories started to flood back and her eyes started to water as she walked over to a tree that had become sacred to the woman. She visited this spot many time in the past and had seemed to come fewer and fewer.

There was a slight breeze that day as Kagome reach a once young boy, who had become a man within the time she spent with him and was now pined to a tree. The words, as she spoke them, seemed to fought away in the wind, "I am so sorry… Inuyasha." 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to set as Kagome walked away from the tree she had been leaning against for the last few hours. She had been crying for most of it.

⌠So what do you think of me Hikaru?■ She asked her black companion. ⌠Am I a vile person for hurting someone that was very close to me?■

The animal didn▓t respond, but what did Kagome expect. She was about to mount the horse when she sensed a demonic aura. Redding an arrow on he bow Kagome aimed her weapon at the incoming aura.  
⌠So do you really want to pick a fight that bad that you would fight a friend?■ Kouga said as he immerged from the tree line. ⌠I wouldn▓t hope so.■ He finished with a smile.

⌠Oh Kouga, I am sorry. I didn▓t really realize it was you. I have been so stressed.■ Kagome said with a sigh.

⌠Why is that?■

⌠Well there has been a group of demons that have been acting up in the western lands. Sesshomaru doesn▓t think that I know anything about it, but that is not the case. Anyway, enough about me. How is the pack?■

⌠We are doing just fine. We may be a little short this year with our food rations for the winter, but other then that nothing. I do find it odd though that demons are causing trouble for your kingdom.■ A look appeared in Kouga▓s eyes that slightly worried Kagome. ⌠We defeated Naraku so long ago it seems. I wouldn▓t have thought that it would happen again so soon┘■

⌠What do you mean by again?■ Kagome began to semi panic. ▓I don▓t want any more evil to walk these lands ever again. So many people have gone through too many hardships for one lifetime.▓

⌠Nothing you have to worry about my dear Kagome. I would like to speak to Sesshomaru though. Would you mind if I accompany you home?■

⌠Not at all.■ Kagome replied with a smile as she went back to getting her horse ready and checking her supplies. They soon left the area of slumber for the young demon Inuyasha.

On the way back to the castle the two pasted the time with small talk, which seemed to comfort Kagome and her racing mind. She knew something was up and that Kouga didn▓t want her to worry over it. Which was making her worry over it a little.

When the castle came into view Kouga ran ahead of her. He knew that the guards had seen them coming, so he left Kagome in their hands.

This left Kagome to her thoughts for a few short moments. ▒What is going on around here. Demon are miss behaving. Kouga worrying over something, that I don▓t even know what. Then him changing the subject back on me when I wanted to know about the pack. I don▓t know if that one really counts but still. Something is up and I am going to find out what it is!▓

⌠Lady Kagome! I see that you have returned home safely.■ A solider yell out to her from the castles guarded walls. He was close to the main entrance gate.

⌠Yes. Do you know where my mate is? I would like to speak with him.■

⌠Yes ma lady. He is in his study with the demon lord Kouga.■

⌠Thank you.■ Kagome said with a deviant smile and received a head nod form the solider.

As she walked into the castle after dropping Hikaru off at the stables she waltzed strait to her mate. ▒Lord Kouga ey┘. Since when did he become a Lord to everyone besides his own pack? Really, what is going on!▓ Kagome screamed into the mixed thoughts of her mind.

Kagome was about to open the large wooden doors that lead to her mates study, but was stopped by the two voices that where located with in the room. Kagome then took a moment to hide her presents so she would not be detected.

⌠So you have been having problems as well. I knew there would be a few brave demons that would try and rise up now that Naraku is dead, but this is not what I would have expected.■ Said the strong voice of Kagome▓s mate.

⌠I agree, but what are we to do about this problem. I myself have a pack to worry about and you have a family, let alone a kingdom to protect.■

⌠I think that a meeting of the high demon lords is in order. I will talk with Lady Rain and see if she will host the meeting.■

⌠Well it is her turn now isn▓t it.■ Kouga laughed. ⌠I know I wouldn▓t want to do it. Anyway are you going to tell Kagome about all this? I know she thinks something is up.■

⌠Does she? Well then maybe I will have to. I know she was hopping that everything would be over now that Naraku is dead. She has been through so much the way it is.■

⌠I don▓t know if her heart could take another evil.■ Kouga said mainly to himself, but it was loud enough that Sesshomaru could hear.

⌠She is strong. Her heart will not suffer as it once had.■ Sesshomaru said with a prided look in his eyes.

⌠And how do you know this?■

⌠She is my mate.■

⌠Good point.■ Kouga said with a laugh.

On the other side of the door Kagome could only imagine what was going to happen in the near feature. ▒What evil has come about now that has got these two so worried that they would call a meeting of the lords.▓

Kagome▓s head began to spin by all the memories of past fights and the dark night of her past lovers death.

Kagome started to run mindlessly through the castle. Not really knowing where her true destination was. She fell to her knees holding her head in an empty hallway and began to sob on the floor.

There was nothing but the memories of everything she had thought she was sent here to. She couldn▓t think of anything else. It was like the locked door inside her mind, that had been closed for so long, had suddenly been opened.

It had been a warm summer day. Kagome had been working on some homework that she had been given for her summer schooling. She had wanted to get ahead so she could finish school faster .

Shippo was sitting next to her trying to get his small child like fingers out of a toy Kagome had given him. He wasn▓t doing very well. Sango was humming a tune as she picked some flowers for the hut that the make shift family stayed in. Miroku sat under a tree and appeared to be sleeping. He was really watching his love.

Kagome couldn▓t help but feel at home in this setting. ▒If only we could truly be at ease like this.▓

Inuyasha came bolting into the clearing. ⌠Everyone! I know where we can find Naraku. Be ready to leave in five minuets.■ He then dashed out of the clearing as fast as he had come.

Kagome closed the text book she had been reading. ⌠All good things seem to be tainted by that vial demon.■ Shippo merely looked up at Kagome and nodded his head.

Kagome▓s memories soon shifted to a time when they had been close to finding Naraku, but only ended up fighting a lower class demon.

⌠INUYASHA!■ Kagome screamed as the large tiger like demon sent his clawed hand through Inuyasha▓s chest.

Blood splattered out of Inuyasha▓s mouth and chest as he fell to the ground in a heap. Kagome darted toward his bloody body, but was stopped by a large cat paw, that swatted her into a large tree. Kagome grunted in pain by the impact of the hard wood against her back.

Sango charged at the best with her weapon at the ready and was fallowed by Miroku and his sutras.

Kagome merely fallowed their movements with her blurring vision. Blood slowly flowing into her mouth. This indicated that she either had an internal injury or that she may have bit her tongue. She hopped for the latter.

▒Why is it every time I need to be strong I get thrown to the side?▓ Kagome asked herself.

▒It only proves that you are weak.▓ Her conscious shot back at her.

▒Thanks for that┘▓ Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at herself, but then thought against it.

⌠I don▓t want to be weak anymore.■ Kagome whispered to herself as she pasted out.

Kagome would latter come to find that Inuyasha was okay and that he was the one to Kill the demon off. Also that she had in fact bit her tongue.

Kagome woke up warm and safe in her large downy bed. She was alone in the room that she and her mate shared. She couldn▓t remember how she had gotten there, but she hopped it was her mates doing.

The door opened to reveal a happy Rin holding a large amount of flowers. She smiled as she moved closer to Kagome. ⌠I picked these for you. Daddy said that you where not feeling so well. I hope that these will help make you feel better.■

⌠Thank you dear.■ Kagome giggled at the once young girl. Even though she had grown up, she still was the child Kagome had always loved. ⌠They have already helped me feel much better. Did you pick them yourself?■

⌠Yes. I went out to our garden. I know that you love that place so much.■

⌠Yes I do. Thanks again.■

Rin smiled a toothy grin. ⌠You are so very welcome!■ She then moved to a empty vase that was sitting next to the bed. Kagome had often placed flowers in the room, but always seemed to have trouble remembering where in the kitchen the vases where. That▓s when the servants made sure there was one in the room.

Rin left the room after that. Leaving Kagome once again to her thoughts.

⌠Why did that happen?■

⌠What, you passing out in the hallway?■ Sesshomaru asked from the doorframe. Kagome only jumped in surprise.

Kagome met his gaze. ⌠Oh, Sesshomaru┘■ A sadness filled her eyes as she looked away form the golden orbs.

⌠What happened, love?■ His voice was so soft and caring she couldn▓t help but break down.

Sesshomaru closed the door and rushed over to Kagome. He took her into his arms and started to rock her back and forth trying to comfort her like he would a child.

⌠Why does this have to happen. Why?!■ Kagome sobbed into his shoulder.

▒What has gotten you so broken up?▓ Sesshomaru said nothing but kissed her forehead. He was ready to listen if she was ready to tell him.

⌠Why is it that my fate is always intertwined with the evils that get placed on this world? I will never be truly happy, will I Sesshomaru?■ She began to cry harder.

⌠It is the fate of a miko my dear.■

⌠It▓s a cruel fate.■

⌠Yes. That is true, but you needn▓t worry so much.■

Kagome broke away from his embrace so she could look into he eyes. She held his intense stare as she looked for any fault in them. ⌠Why is that.■

Sesshomaru moved a clawed had up to her face to wipe away a falling tear from her porcelain cheek. ⌠Because you are not alone. You have me to help carry the burdens that life has and will give you.■

⌠Sesshomaru.■ Kagome began to cry again. ⌠You mean so much to me.■ She then fell back into his hard chest looking for comfort. She would not be alone to fight the coming evils that fate would bring her.

Sesshomaru rubbed circles into the soft skin of Kagomes back until she fell asleep. ⌠What am I going to do with you love. You are still so pure. I don▓t know how this fight will effect your heart.■

He left her alone in their room again to get some rest and headed for his study.

Sesshomaru got to work on writing the letter that needed to be sent to Rain about the meeting and who needed to be invited. Time at the moment was not on their side and he needed to meet with the lords as quickly as possible.

PLEASE R&R! Thanks for the review lindajrjt! This chapter is for you. Sorry for the wait though. 


End file.
